Cause Loving Him Is Red
by Falseta Ambrosia Irving
Summary: Clear and rational thinking was not an option when it came to love. But … it couldn't be, because … truth be told … I didn't even know him – well … I knew that he'd been the director of Division, before Oversight downgraded and replaced with Amanda.
1. Chapter 1

Title: 'Cause Loving Him Is Red

Author: Falseta Ambrosia Irving

Main Character(s): Lalaena Riddle; Percival Rose

Sub-Main Character(s): Amanda Collins; Hermione Granger; Ginny Weasley; Harry Potter; Draco Malfoy; Thomas Riddle; Talitha Riddle-Nuru; Tom Riddle; Jonas Riddle-Altberg

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything, beside Lalaena Riddle. The rest belongs to_ JK Rowling_'s **Harry Potter**; and The CW's **NIKITA**.

Summary:

Clear and rational thinking was not an option when it came to love. But … it couldn't be, because … truth be told … I didn't even know him – well … I knew that he'd been the director of Division, before Oversight downgraded him and put Amanda in his place, and that was about it, really…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Have My Reasons

POV: Lalaena Brasille Riddle

I COULDN'T VERY WELL TELL YOU WHY I WAS doing, but I could tell you the cause. For at least three months now I had been having, quite … vivid dreams about you, and these dreams, seemed to fuel a very … deep cord in my heart, and I found myself jetting off to Langley, Virginia, to try and get you out of Division. I didn't even know two hoots about you, aside from the fact that you had been the director of Division, and had been brusquely cast aside by Oversight and replaced by Amanda.

"Lalaena, my dear, imagine seeing you here? What do I own this pleasure?" She smiles openly and curiously at me.

"And you, Senator." I smile graciously; and flick a dark curl from my eyes, and she regards me with avid curiosity.

"So what can I help you with, my dear? Or are you on another mission?" She regards me curiously, and I smile.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could have a private word with you, Senator?" I question with avid politeness.

"By all means, we have half an hour before closing time, and you will join my family and me for dinner, won't you?"

"I'd be honoured, Senator." I smile and follow her away from the main CIA reception desk, and into the empty elevator.

"Your father tells me you graduated with 7 distinctions, and you've chosen not to further your education?"

"I have. I decided … I needed some time to myself, with everything that's been happening." I breathe casually.

"But you seem just fine," she smiles fondly at me. "You're young, impressionable, and have the whole world ripe and ready for you."

"You and pappi have definitely been chatting a lot lately. I just need some time, to myself to get my head and heart in the right place" I smile.

"Is that an engagement ring, I see, my dear? Who's the lucky guy?" She chuckles, pouring herself a cup of tea. "Earl Gray or Chamomile?"

"Earl Gray, if you please, Senator." I smile graciously. "And the truth is … my fiancée is who I'd, very much, like to talk to you about."

"Do I know him?" She turns to me with a cup of hot tea, and she motions to the espresso coloured lounge suite.

"You do, I believe. Percy Rose?" and I drop the bomb gracelessly, and both her eyebrows shoot up at the same time.

"Percy? How do you know Percy?" She takes a sip of hot tea, and regards me with complete astonishment.

"We met in New York, a few years ago, and I've been … popping in and out New York to see him, a lot. And last time I was here he proposed."

"I didn't even know he was in a relationship. He just … he doesn't' – he didn't seem the type." She confesses truthfully.

"Everyone says that," I take a sip of hot tea, and sigh dreamily. "But he's a complete darling, who makes the most divine blueberry crêpes."

"So what can **I** do to um … help you with him? I haven't heard from him for a while now, at least 6 weeks."

"He's been held, at Division, and I need him to come out. You see … not only am I engaged to him but … but I'm 12 weeks pregnant."

"Wow! That escalated quickly." Her breathing is shaky, and I see that she's overcome with unease and trepidation.

"I know, I just … aside from the fact I couldn't live in a world where … where he didn't exist, this child … cannot live without his father."

"I see. Well … if you give me a moment … I'll phone Amanda, and see to it, that … if he's released, but you have to swear: he won't return."

"Yes." I answer blindly. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of … of … putting him in such danger, like that." I breathe shakily.

"Good." She dials the number, and we wait – be rather breathlessly. "Amanda, my dear, are you alone? It's quite confidential. Good. It's about Percy. I need him to be released, ASAP. A woman, by the name of: Lalaena Riddle, will be picking him up. No one can know. You must get him ready. Good."

"Thank you, Senator. You have no idea what this means to me." I smile softly, and she glides elegantly towards me.

"I want you to be happy, Lalaena, and … if Percival makes you happy, then I wish both of you every happiness." She smiles.

I apparate right into Division's underground garage, and head down to the main floor. the elevator doors open, and I throw my arms around your neck, and kiss your lips soundly – not objecting to being kissed by a beautiful, biracial Puerto Rican, you kiss me back sensually.

"Gods! Percy," I stroke your cheek, "I thought I'd never see you again." I kiss you again, and you kiss me deeper.

"I missed you." He sigh into my lips, and smile softly. "How – how are you?" You eyes search my face, questioningly.

"I'm … better now … now that I'm with you." I hold your face in my hands. "C'mon. I've got dinner waiting."

"You always did make the most … exquisite Rotini with Mushroom, didn't you?" You chuckle softly, stroking my cheek.

"You're just a man … who thinks, quite typically, with his stomach." I laugh, and the lift closes finally.

Coming up onto main ground, I unlock my Ferrari Italia – which I had left here, the day before – and I check for any traffic or onlookers.

"Alright. What's this about?" I answer or look at you as we leave the unaddressed location of Division forever. "Do I even know you?"

"No, you don't. But I know you; and you've been a **very** bad boy." I increase my speed as I head straight for the city.

"Do I get a name at least, Miss Bond?" You chuckle, and I raise a playfully eyebrow at you, as I near the Hudson River.

"Lalaena." I answer, parking beside my Discovery. "C'mon. We have one night here, then tomorrow we clean your apartment, and we're out."

"I guess I can't really argue, can I? You've just saved my skin from Amanda and got me away from Division?"

"No. You can't argue." We enter my building, and take the lift up to Penthouse No. 6. I unlock my apartment, and we enter.

"Can I at least ask if I may have a shower?" And I motion behind me. "Thanks." And you leave me to start dinner. Well … at least one thing I knew now, was that – quite surprisingly – you were vegetarian – who was a huge fan of Italian cuisine, like me.

I busy myself with making said 'exquisite Rotini with Mushroom' and pour myself a glass of Pinot Noir. "Red or white?" I ask, feeling you near.

"Whatever you're having," you breathe, don't even bother to pretend to jump. "Smells amazing. I was just kidding, you know."

"I don't mind." I shrug. "Cooking, like dancing, is quite therapeutic to me." I confess, taking a sip of wine.

"Cheers." And I raise my glass, taking a sip of deep red wine. "Can I ask … how you … you got me out, so … so effortlessly."

"And I had a little chat with Senator Pierce, and she was … quite … surprisingly um … lenient and not aggressive at all."

"How do you know Senator Pierce?" you perch on a bar stool at my island counter; and take a sip of wine, regarding me curiously.

"My father knows her, and I was once friends with her son Sean. My father is Thomas Riddle, you see." I shrug.

"Ahh … now we're getting somewhere. I know you father as well, he's quite the popular icon, and very much a family man."

"You can say that again." I serve your dinner, and then mine. "Pappi knows everyone." I cone and join you. "Bon appetite," I smile.

"Merci beaucoup, mon amour." You smirk smoothly at me. "What did you tell, the dear Senator, by the by?"

"Well … you're going to hate me for this, but I said to her that … we were engaged and I was 12 weeks pregnant."

"And she bought that?" you chuckle. "That I, Percival Whitby Rose, am engaged to a … exquisitely beautiful 18 year old."

"Excuse me, Mr Rose! I'm 21." I fold my arms defensively over my chest. "She was quite surprised at first, but she … bought it effortlessly."

"Then it seems I'm indebted to you, Miss Riddle." You smile smoothly; and pour us another glass of Pinot Noir.

* * *

**N.B. Hey I'm a new writer and I'm trying my hand at this, so please drop some ideas and suggestions for me. **

** Falseta**


End file.
